


Silly Thoughts

by LonelyAlbatross



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Babysitting, Children, College, Cute Kids, Dirty Jokes, English, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-High School, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAlbatross/pseuds/LonelyAlbatross
Summary: Hange takes care of little Eren at night, as Grisha and Carla went on a date.A conversation with the lad makes her think about one thing in particular that she can't wait to experience with her boyfriend.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë, LeviHan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Silly Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder : this is my first fanfiction on AO3! Please keep that in mind. You can criticize my work, but if you do, please give me tips, tricks and advices. English isn't my first language, so I might get sloppy with it. You can correct me if you want. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hange stared in awe at the little boy that she had to take care of. Eren was such an energetic and active child that he sometimes would become troublesome. But the young student couldn’t really be mad at him. She squatted, and took his hands carefully, smiling in a pretty sweet way.

  


“What’s the matter, Eren? Are you hungry yet?”   
  


Whenever Mrs. Yeager promised to pay Hange a little more, she knew it was because she also wanted her to make dinner for Eren. Hange actually didn’t mind looking after Eren. She adored this little boy, almost as if it was her own little brother. People often described their part-time jobs as a pain in the ass, but the young Medical Major was really lucky. The Yeager family always paid her pretty well. Taking care of Eren at least once a month and being a lab assistant helped a lot when it came to money.

  


“I’m not! But I had a question.”

“Is it about the experiment I showed you last time?”

  


Eren and Hange had their own little hobby where the twenty years old woman would teach Eren about the human body. Of course, she kept it family-friendly, as he was only seven. Last weekend, they studied the digestive tract. Oh, how much Hange loved to see Eren’s semi-terrified and semi-amazed face. She simply concluded by ‘that is where your poop come from Eren’, and he kept staring at his belly for the rest of Hange’s stay.

  


“No ! It’s about Zeke.”

“... Zeke ? Oh, your older brother… I think you already told me about him. What is it?”

  


Suddenly, the brown-haired boy remained silent. He looked down and seemed to try to reorganize his thoughts. He didn’t know how to phrase his questioning. It was probably the first time that Hange saw Eren in such a state: like this, he was far from looking like a brat, he seemed timid, shy, innocent. Then he looked up again.

  


“Are you going to have a baby with him?”

  
  


*

  


After drinking a cup of water, Hange finally stopped gagging and coughing. She took a deep breath and glared back at the young boy. Poor Eren, he unintentionally made her embarrassed. His seven years old brain couldn’t know how embarrassing of a question it was, including the fact that Hange doesn’t even know that ‘Zeke’... She heard it was his brother, but she never saw any pictures of him in the house… And the way Eren described him to her, he seemed pretty different from the other family members - Grisha, Carla and Eren.

  


“Why would I have a baby with your brother!?” she said, shocked, not realizing how loud and unwelcoming she sounded.

  


“I… It’s because he’s almost the same age than you… And you told me that when a man and a woman love each other a lot, they—”

“Whoa there buddy.” she seemed a little more calm now. “No. I don’t love your brother, I don’t even know him!”

  


Little Eren, surprised by her answer - if not disappointed - slowly nodded. He seemed to understand things pretty quickly - sometimes, which Hange was pretty content with. She smiled, trying to reassure him a little, feeling guilty because of her awkwardly sudden reaction. Eren also smiled, a little more confident and in the mood to ask more.

  


“Do you love someone already, Hange?”

  


She slightly blushed. The first person who came in her mind was Levi Ackerman. They were friends ever since senior year, and never let one drift away from their first met until today. Hange, a top-notch student, hanging out with Levi, a troublesome lad. To professors, it looked unreal, to their classmates, it looked like the beginning of a cliché fanfiction.

  


The brunette gazed back at the kid, noticing his curious look and his dumbfounded stare. She could probably give him a proper response to this. Afterall, he wasn’t going to stick his nose into her business.

  


“Yeah, Eren. I’m in love with a truly wonderful, amazing and sweet man.”

  


_ ‘Wonderful, amazing, sweet’.  _ Hah, the irony. Levi was also that one boy who forced her to take baths, lightly punched her arm whenever she started to be way too excited about her classes, or even called her ‘shitty foureyes’ as an answer to her little ‘tiny adorable dwarf’ and the likes. Maybe she should have described him differently. That was way too nice for him.

  


“Who’s that! What does he look like?”

  


Nicely, Hange decided to satisfy his desire for knowledge.

  


“He’s really small. I think you’re taller than him already.” she giggled, before telling more “OK, to be honest, he’s really pretty. The one thing I really love about him are his eyes, because they perfectly translate what he doesn’t want the whole world to know. Or maybe that’s because I know him too well, who knows. He’s also really grumpy. He gets mad when I forget to shower and says I’m lazy when I fill my dishwasher. But… I really do love him. I’m attached to him.”

“So are you going to have a baby with this boy, then?”

  


She froze. Then she chuckled and ruffled his hair, which also caused Eren to chuckle.

  


“You really couldn’t resist it, could you? You sneaky little clever boy.” 

  


She stood up, looking at the kitchen’s window. Mr. and Mrs. Yeager’s car just parked, meaning their date ended just a few minutes ago. Hange looked back at Eren and smiled. 

  


“Well, that’s a good question actually. I might think about this possibility.”

  


*

  


Once Hange entered her apartment, she knew she had a visitor, only by inhaling the air. A faint, yet very mouth-watering smell came from her kitchen. She put her jacket on the coat-hanger and removed her boots, already knowing who came a little earlier than her.

  


“Hey there, Shorty ! You’re cooking at this hour ? Geez, I know you don’t sleep really often, but now I’m going to have to sleep with my house smelling like… Um, is that pasta?”

  


He turned back, only to see her boyfriend, wearing a cute little apron, holding a mac and cheese plate.

  


“ ‘Evening, foureyes. I was making dinner for you, as you said you had to take care of Eren a little later than usual.”

“Oh, right… I didn’t expect so much kindness coming from you, though. Well thank you.”

“ ‘Twas nothing. Plus, I was hungry as well.”

  


_ If only you knew how cute when you are trying to hide the fact that you genuinely care about me~ _ , she thought, washing her hands in the sink. 

  


“Was your day good?” she said, her usual grin never leaving her face.

“Kinda. Had to help my uncle with a few things. What about you? Still learning about dissecting rotting bodies ?”

  


The future medical examiner snorted.

  


“Not yet! But I can’t wait until we do so.”

“... You’re aware that we’re talking about corpses, right?”

“... What’s your point.”

  


They stared at each other for a few seconds - seconds that felt like eternity.

  


“Tch.” he finally muttered, breaking the short awkward silence of theirs. “Anyway, your plate is getting cold. Just shut up already if you don’t want me to shove that fork down your throat.”

  


She smirked in a devilish but irresistible way.

  


“That fork ain’t the only thing that’s going down my throat tonight, is it?”

  


As Hange did earlier, he almost choked on his bite, trying not to cringe at what his partner just said.

  


“Hange!”

“Stop acting as if you were pure or something, you’re far from being gullible.”

“Your sense of humour isn’t the finest.”

“Can you really complain ? Once, I almost got you laughing, just because of a poop joke. Jesus Christ, Levi, even Eren wouldn’t laugh at me talking about constipation!”

  


The black-haired boy chew on his dish, before gulping.

  


“Speaking of Eren, how is he? Is that possible for a kid to even grow up normally when you’re around?”

“Hey, you meanie! He’s more than fine.”

  


She slightly smiled, desiring to annoy him a little.

  


“He told me about how he’d like to see me finally having a child.”

  


Levi didn’t seem to show any particular reaction this time, which kind of deceived Hange.

  


“Even brats notice how little are your chances of getting laid.”

“Hah, true. Or maybe he just wants me to be happy, you know? With… Kids. A husband. And a family iguana.”

  


Levi stood still.

  


“You mean, family dog?”

“Yeah, like, family dog but fancier. Who cares about dogs? Yeah they’re cute. But I’m going to be honest, an iguana is even cuter.”

“If you say so, shitty glasses.”

  


Finally finishing her plate, she sighed, satiated but tired.

  


“Hah! That was incredibly good, as always. Thanks for the meal, Levi.”

“Are you really complimenting  _ mac and cheese  _ ?”

“Excuse you! It’s high cuisine mac and cheese.”

“Tch, yeah, whatever.”

  


She didn’t move for a moment, before putting her plate in the dishwasher and rolling stretch film over the leftovers.

  


“I wonder what would our kids think about your cooking skills.”

  


And, just like that, Hange left Levi in a pretty confused and stunned way. Maybe, just maybe, it had a little effect on him.

  


*


End file.
